


Pair of Rings

by queerioes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingers in Mouth, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mouth Kink, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: Those golden rings are a promise between Yuuri and Victor. They really love each other and their rings. Like really love those rings. Enough to get off to.   Gift for @Srganuch.  NSFW c.2 ART (@blushunder)





	1. Chapter 1

It’s cold in St. Petersburg, but not in their bed. Yuuri does the half-awake shuffle until he’s pressed into Victor’s back, snaking an arm around his middle. The sides next to him steadily rise and fall with each slow breath. He buries his nose further into Victor, inhaling a faint spice and musk. It envelopes Yuuri in warmth and a familiar comfort, like he’s home. His subtle movements make Victor shift and turn sleepily, repositioning to wrap himself around Yuuri. Quieting them both, a hand lightly knots in the back of Yuuri’s shirt, pulling him closer to Victor’s chest. As they settle once again, Yuuri listens to the barely noticeable snores slip from his fiancé.

Yuuri steadily breathes in the scent surrounding him. It was so late when they got in from the airport, Victor stripped Yuuri and they both crawled into bed, passing out in each other’s arms. Now as the morning light filters through the sheers, Yuuri finds Victor’s sleeping face endearing, snores in his ear and all. His heart squeezes, filling every corner of his body with love for this man.

A hand surprises him, caressing up the back of Yuuri’s shirt and smoothing over his soft skin. Yuuri wiggles into the sensation, peering up from nuzzling between Victor’s pecs to find blue eyes watching him, but still hazy with sleep. Reaching up, Yuuri brushes silky strands of hair out of Victor’s eyes, gently rousing him. As simplistic as it is, Yuuri feels like he will remember moments like these for the rest of his life. He realizes the love he has grown for Victor is deeply rooted through his entire being— a work in progress over the span of his life. In the still quiet of their bedroom, Victor shifts in the silken sheets, hoisting himself to his elbows to get the day started. Yuuri watches, almost regretful for waking him and disturbing the moment. _Do they really have to leave bed yet?_

“Stay. Please.”

Yuuri’s hand gently touches at Victor’s shoulder, admiring his skin and build, leaning forward to kiss it fleetingly. Tired from their late night, he’s hopeful that Victor catches on to the idea of lazing around a little longer. Yuuri doesn’t have to use his Makkachin eyes for very long before Victor slumps, letting his weight fall back into place next to Yuuri. Victor usually likes to keep to some sort of morning routine: coffee, running, and the like before practice. Though since it’s immediately after a competition, the thought of a day off for rest and to spend exclusively with Yuuri bleeds into his quickly relaxing features. He makes a little happy kick at the covers, bundling himself back into them and his love.

Victor playfully nuzzles his lips to the bared temple, kissing at it tenderly as Yuuri hums in approval. The flirtations continue as he brushes his lips against Yuuri’s. Victor’s are warm and wet from biting them in preoccupation with his thoughts, something Yuuri intends to monopolize shortly. He politely licks at them, asking for more in his own brazen way. Parting at the tip of Yuuri’s tongue, the pink of Victor’s peeks out playfully in response to the assertive Eros. They’ve come together like this so many times now; greeting, teasing, promising, wearing each other down. Their lips know each other _intimately_.

Yuuri kisses Victor again, lazy and slow, licking into his mouth as their breaths mingle. Their mouths nip and taste the delicate whines shared between them, like sipping flavors of ecstasy that they only make together. He feels Victor’s lip tremble and eyelashes flutter against his cheek, watching the familiar signs that his lover displays when he feels particularly connected in the moment. Yuuri squirms closer, leg strewn over Victor’s, as his fingers glide through mussed hair and tighten. The pressure gently tugs at Victor’s scalp, as his neck is exposed and mouthed down messily. A dark bloom is sucked into the vulnerable skin as Yuuri popping off, lavs his tongue over it. _Beautiful_.

Yuuri appreciates the aggressive purple of the blossom now adorning Victor’s pale skin. Flicking a fond expression toward his lover, his lips start to feel their way back up to the parted mouth, bottom lip heavy with want and impatience. Yuuri practically makes it, before he catches the jump of Victor’s pulse under his jaw. The excited thrumming under his lips is irresistible. Yuuri drags his broadened tongue over it, tasting Victor’s desperation. Victor yelps at the promise left there in a harsh nip. Looking down at Yuuri, his lips round in expression, a breathless “wow” hanging off of them. Amusement painting their facial features as their lips fervently meet once again. It’s a warm welcome home.

“ _Yuuri_.”

_God. Say it again._

Yuuri shivers against Victor, musing if only he knew what he did to Yuuri. Daily. Their foreheads press together, hands wrapped behind each other’s necks, lips pink from kissing. A connection, unbroken and steady, that brings them a moment of deep satisfaction and completeness. Yuuri sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as Victor’s other hand interrupts to wander up Yuuri’s stomach. Resting on his abdomen, his thumb idly strokes at the flesh, feeling the muscles twitch beneath a layer of softness. It fans the flame, burning Yuuri from the inside out with anticipation.

A finger taps at Yuuri’s stomach, considering where to start before moving higher to circle his nipples. Victor leans leisurely on his elbow, head cocked to the side with a mischievous grin. His other hand explores his lover’s chest, fingers admiring the pliable fleshy pectorals and hardening nipples. Predictably giving in to the temptation, Victor grasps a handful of Yuuri. Ultimate satisfaction flooding between his fingers and tearing from Yuuri’s throat onto Victor’s lips. Sensitivity builds in the tissue as Victor palms at him more, feeling the rise and fall of quickening breaths. He circles a pert nipple, rolling the nub between his forefinger and thumb. Giving the stiffened peak a pinch and a tweak makes Yuuri’s mouth drop open, a soundless moan choking him with pleasure. Victor has always made it known just how much he likes Yuuri’s nipples, and encouraged Yuuri to let him have his way with them. Victor always made good on his promises to wring the sensuality from Yuuri until it dripped into a beautiful mess between them.  

Victor bows his head to place a kiss on the flushed nipple, flattening his tongue to lick over it once as a reward for enduring its treatment. Knowing full well Victor’s indulgences, Yuuri holds his breath in expectation. Knowing smile adorning his lips, Victor moves to suck on his target. Yuuri watches as the nipple disappears between the devilish lips, mouth wetting it and teeth grazing. The pressure increases on Yuuri’s chest as his nipple is sucked on ruthlessly, driving him senseless. A firm hand flattens to Yuuri’s chest, firmly holding him in place as Victor alternates sucking at the nipple and prodding at it with his stiffened tongue. A whine catches low in Yuuri’s throat as he opens his hips, legs falling apart to give his growing erection room, feeling it fills his briefs. Victor smiles against Yuuri, his little movements giving away how turned on he’s becoming by this filthy display of early morning affections.

Popping off with a trailing string of saliva, the nub stands reddened and puffy from Victor’s attention. He plants a kiss right over Yuuri’s heart. A meaningful gesture that reminds Yuuri of that raw emotion and most vulnerable selves that they continuously nurture together. Victor kissed him when they opened up their feelings to one another at the shore, again the first time they made love, and when reunited after being separated during the Rostelecom Cup. Victor kissed Yuuri like that the night after they had exchanged rings in Barcelona and again in private after the closing ceremonies for the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri, finding it to be such a show of irrevocable and life long love, openly reciprocated with his own kiss above Victor’s heart when they laid in bed together on Yuuri’s first night in St. Petersburg. To face this life and love together is the promise they make with every one of those kisses. Yuuri leans forward and presses his lips to the spot above Victor’s heart. Beyond the time they retire from skating, their rings lose that glint, or they grow wrinkled and fragile with age, their love will outlive all of it. _It’s a promise._

Even now, having been in Russia with Victor for six months, they’ve only grown closer. Living in comfortable domesticity together, Yuuri grew into a new life with Victor, one that he wouldn’t change for the world. _They’re happy._ The engagement was a flood gate opening to an entire life that Yuuri only dared to dream of prior to actually living it. Pursuing his skating dreams, challenging himself, and doing it all with the loving support of so many, Yuuri found his own strength with Victor standing by his side.

“You’re thinking about me.”

Warm lips brush over Yuuri’s, pulling his attention back from reflections.

“Or skating. Or both,” Victor snickers to himself.

“ _Mm_ , how can you tell?” Yuuri shifts closer, lacing their fingers together.

“Your eyes get extra sparkly when you’re thinking about me.”

Victor looks proud of himself for figuring out another one of Yuuri’s quirks.

“Oh? Really now?” Yuuri teases, licking his lips.

“Yes, darling. Like how you lick your pretty lips when you want to kiss me.”

_Oh. He’s right._

 Though Yuuri really doesn’t mind if Victor can read him so well. He coyly kisses at the corner of the wry mouth, down to his chin and jawline. Hums vibrate in Victor’s throat rumbling their approval as Yuuri flirts. Victor’s hand subconsciously kneads at Yuuri’s sensitive chest as they kiss and nuzzle, until it glints in the light, the morning sun catching the metal of Victor’s band. _Their rings_. At home on their fingers, living on as a symbol of their beginnings, challenges, and unbeatable love.

 Emotion swelling from within him, Yuuri reverently touches Victor’s hand. Holding it up and admiring the matching ring that he wears, he is reminded of the night after the Grand Prix Final. Still in Spain, newly engaged, and their closest friends and colleagues already aware of their happy news. Yuuri and Victor had reached their hotel room and finally being behind closed doors, held onto each other, laughter bursting through their high of emotions. They had accomplished so much as a team, and it was really only the beginning. Victor and Yuuri were driven by a shared sense of overwhelming excitement. Their only objective for the immediate future was to celebrate the parts of themselves they had found together: celebrate life and love.

Yuuri still reminisces about the morning light of Barcelona striking their rings, as they showered each other with affections. Lighting a kiss on the middle of Victor’s palm, he trails his lips over Victor’s ring. He can feel Victor’s eyes on him, watching as Yuuri repeats the same gestures they made many months ago.

 Yuuri’s tongue darts out to lick up to the tip of Victor’s ring finger, listening to his fiancé’s breath hitch. The heat fills the spaces between them as Yuuri pokes his tongue out to lick at it again, kissing the tip carefully. Victor can’t take his eyes off of the scene, as Yuuri drags his tongue from the base up to the tip, before sucking it in over his lips. Coming off with a lustful ‘pop’, his tongue swirls over the fingertip. Yuur focuses in on the ring finger, sporting its golden beacon that captivates them both.

Yuuri laps at the space between Victor’s fingers, wetting the skin as his tongue plays with the digit and ring. He smiles at the taste of metal on his tongue. For all that time they spend kissing medals, they don’t really taste that good. Though that certainly won’t stop him from swallowing down Victor and the ring.

Yuuri jostles the ring with his rigid tongue and flattens his tongue over it. He kisses and sucks at the place where the jewelry sits on Victor, paying homage to their promise. He curls his tongue around one finger until it’s slick, bringing a second up to join its wet counterpart. He curls his tongue around one finger until it’s slick, bringing a second up to join its wet counterpart. Holding the hand in both of his, restraining its movement, Yuuri fucks his tongue between two of the digits. Victor tenses and whines, using his leg strewn over Yuuri’s to pull their hips closer together. Desperate for more, he impatiently kisses at Yuuri’s temple, watching with awe as Yuuri’s tongue works between and around the fingers.

Victor is visibly a whipped up mess of arousal, as the rock hard outline of his cock tents his sweats, mirroring the one in Yuuri’s briefs. Closing the space between their erections, they both roll and latch onto each other, jerking in a needy way. Yuuri feels like he’s melting into Victor, the frantic heat shaking them both of their control. The two thinly clothed cocks swell and leak with the desperation, wet spots forming on their fronts. Victor moans against Yuuri’s cheek, moving to take his lips and fall apart in his wicked mouth. Whimpering on Victor’s fingers, Yuuri removes them from his mouth, a string of drool trailing between the sopping mess and his lips. He’s practically intoxicated on lust, dizzy for a kiss from Victor, but denies him of it.

The disappointed whine Victor makes has Yuuri smirking at how spoiled he can be, wanting both to be kissed and sucked, never willing to give either up. Yuuri kisses his chin and winks, turning up his Eros like the tease he is. The praise that’s cooed to him eggs Yuuri on to suck the fingers in, slurping at them loudly like a truly delicious meal. Victor’s mouth drops open, charmed by his Yuuri taking them like they were a cock, paying no mind to the drool streaming down his chin. Yuuri bobs his head, tongue working its way around the ring up and over each knuckle. Plunging them in and out of his mouth for show, he flashes a heated look at Victor as he drags the fingers out of his mouth, pulling the ring with it. He flashes the gold bared between his lips, making it vanish as he slides it down Victor’s finger with that skilled mouth.

Victor’s free hand grips at Yuuri’s shoulder, quaking and panting, keeping himself from coming. Clearly that last part had a high approval rating from his fiancé's cock. Gaining his sense of self once more, Victor looks at him hungrily. Taking his chin in hand, he pushes two fingers into Yuuri’s mouth, pumping them in the wet hole. They pet at his tongue, relishing the slippery silk mouth. Yuuri whimpers loudly, sticking his tongue out enough for Victor to play with it between his fingers and thumb. It feels so erotic and lewd to Yuuri that his legs are shaking, drool making a mess as Victor stuffs his two fingers back in. He opens his throat, taking the digits as far as they’ll reach in him, even if he chokes, he wants Victor.

Throat tightening, Yuuri swallows the digits like they’re Victor’s cock. Though they don’t linger there for long as he feels them slide out once more. Moaning as he hollows his cheeks around them, feeling the tremble is elicits from Victor.

“ _Victor_ …” Yuuri’s voice is raw and fucked out, but _begging_.

Tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, Yuuri lunges forward sucking the fingers back down and pulling them out to relentlessly mouth at them. His eyes are focused on the ring, lapping at it, tasting it as he engulfs the digits again and again. Victor pulls his fingers out, knowing he won’t last. He’s been leaking drops of precum through his sweats for practically an hour. He makes the executive decision to release both of them from their fabric confines so they can finish this.

The heat and wetness is like they’re both melting at the other’s expense. Moaning in tandem, their lips crush together, relishing the taste of lust on each other. They move together with ease, using the spent mess they had both been making in their pants. Yuuri pulls Victor’s hand to his mouth once more, kissing the ring on his finger, as Victor holds Yuuri’s hand and does the same.

Victor laces their fingers together as he thrusts forward against Yuuri. Ripping a whine from his throat, Yuuri is clearly over stimulated and sensitive. Victor gently grips his hips, guiding them together. They fit perfectly, knotting limbs for more leverage, more friction. _More._

As Yuuri moves, Victor responds accordingly until they are erratically rutting against each other, losing their steady rhythm as they chase oncoming orgasm. Foreheads pressed together, whispering praises on each other’s lips.

“ _Yuuri._ You’re so amazing.” Throwing a weighted thrust into Yuuri. “ _Come for me, darling_.”

 Yuuri cries out, hips stuttering and tensing, as long thick streams of white fall between them. His breathing ragged, as he rides out the last of his climax. Panting and shaking until he starts to quiet, Yuuri leans his head against Victor’s shoulder. He wants nothing more than to dissolve back into that mattress and sleep for the next several days, but he wants to watch Victor come apart in his arms.

“Victor.”

Yuuri catches his attention just in time. As he glances up to see Yuuri’s tongue lap over the ring and kiss it in a show of adoration, “Vitya.”

Victor’s eyes screw shut, as his head bows into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. His body is wracked with wave after wave of pleasure. Yuuri watches with delight as their cum mixes between them and on the sheets, He swipes a finger through it, smearing the mess over Victor’s cock. Making sure Victor watches, Yuuri sucks their seed off of his finger. The response is blank, dumbfounded staring. With a wrecked sigh, Victor drops his head onto Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Such eros.”

A deserving tease that thrills Yuuri, making him think back to their time spent on the ice in Hasetsu.

Once Victor’s shuddering has diminished, they both lay chest to chest. Mess between them as they catch their breaths, they debate whether they want to fight exhaustion or take a nap. Enveloped in the satisfaction and indulgence of it all, neither are in a hurry to leave it behind. Yuuri lazily raises his hand, gazing at the shimmer in his ring. Victor raises his next to him, the two rings standing brilliantly together. They’re an amazing pair; able to hold their own as individuals, but stronger together. _Happier_ together.

Victor steals Yuuri’s from his thoughts with a kiss.

“Come. Let’s go bathe, my love. I want to taste _more_ of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red  
> Violets are blue  
> Doing it once in the morning  
> Isn't enough for these two
> 
> (No, but seriously.)
> 
> [NSFW c.2 ART by @blushunder](http://blushunder.tumblr.com/post/162458517112/is-it-still-in-you-i-is-what-still-in-me) !!

”V-victor!”

It’s intoxicating— the combined sounds of Yuuri’s heavy breathing and desperate pleas for more. 

“Pl- please… I need it.”

Yuuri’s desperate words are punctuated by the sound of the emptied bottle of lube hitting the floor. Two fingers sink into him slowly, as they fill his spasming hole. Victor loves watching this, as part of his own body is swallowed up by Yuuri. Inside, it's hot and wet. It’s like he’ll melt and be absorbed into Yuuri. The water from the bath, saliva, and lube mix within him, churned by Victor’s teasings. His fiancé grips the edge of the tub like it’s the only thing keeping him from losing himself to the pleasure. 

Victor drags his fingers back out, watching them pull the slick with them over that flushed ring of muscle. It grips him tighter, begging for that fullness to linger as long as Yuuri selfishly demands. Once entirely drawn out of Yuuri, he doesn’t immediately re-enter. The resulting whine mourns the loss of satisfying pressure. Yuuri doesn’t know how to stop until he feels fully indulged. 

“ _ Ooh god _ , Victor.”

 Earlier, they'd barely made it from their bed to the bath, kissing and touching like they wouldn’t have the chance ever again. Steam rose out of the filling basin, as Victor tried to satiate his katsudon, whom he wasn’t sure would even make it to the water. With some well-placed maneuvers, Victor pinched that pert ass until it needed a hot soak and _more._

Yuuri and Victor had marinated in the bath waters, lazily making out and taking turns washing each other. Sliding their soaped up skin together and caressing through washcloths was in its own right one way they made love. It was a sensual moment, accompanied only by the movement of the water and the sounds of their connected lips. Open-mouthed kisses and tongues touching made the surrounding steam seem like an early spring breeze. 

Abandoning the washcloth and soap, Vi ctor released the drain. The water spiraled away, much like his thinning self control, or hair whorl according to Yuuri. Victor’s slick fingers wandered lower over Yuuri’s back, swiping between his cheeks. Victor was pleased to find the greedy little hole pliable from the warm bath. That made it easier  to slide back into things. Yuuri’s knees shook as he gripped onto Victor for balance, encouraging them both to pick up where they'd left off without relocating. And now, here they were.

“Ah! Ah—Vic…” Yuuri swallows his cries when Victor pushes his two fingers back in without warning. 

Now, fluids bubble around Yuuri's hole as he’s filled and played with. Victor pumps his hand, moving in and out, watching as he breaks Yuuri down with just two fingers. It’s dizzying to take in, such an intimate setting and the lewd noises of Yuuri’s ass hungrily swallowing him _.  _

“Yuuri, are you ready to take me?” 

That seductively low voice coos next to Yuuri’s ear and rips a shuddering moan out of him. His hole squeezes around the fingers buried in him, nearly forcing them out. 

“ _ Mmm _ , please Victor.” 

 Helping Yuuri brace against the edge of the tub, Victor nudges his legs open further. Yuuri’s desperate little mewls make Victor dizzy with lust. They’re both so close, they can’t stand it. Sliding his fingers out, an emptiness is left behind with Yuuri’s pitiful whine. Victor’s hands stroke over the backs of Yuuri's supple thighs, roaming over his cheeks and spreading them. Yuuri’sass is stretched and on display, pink, little hole twitching and wet as it waits for Victor. He brushes a thumb over the open hole, letting the tip of it slip inside. Rimming it playfully, Victor tugs at the entrance, drowning in how Yuuri’s body responds so well to him. He can’t help but grind himself against the back of Yuuri’s thighs, dick slipping through the beads of water left behind. 

 “Victor…” Yuuri leans his head forward to rest on the edge of the tub. His bottom is prostrated out like he’s ready for the fucking of his life. 

 It’s too late for more teasing. Yuuri needs him. Victor nuzzles the back of Yuuri’s neck, inhaling the dampness of sweat and their bath on his skin. His tongue peeks out, tasting the freshly bathed body in front of him. It’s sweet. 

“Do you want me, Yuuri?” Lewd and heady, the obvious answer floats in the heated air between them. The smell of sex permeates Victor’s last threads of rationality, but he wants to hear it from Yuuri. He wants those words to slip over that cock-hungry tongue. 

“Mmm.” 

Slipping the head of his cock over the quivering hole repeatedly, Victor lets it smack against warmed-up muscle. Again, the tip barely prods Yuuri's insides. Victor needs those three words. 

“Say it, Yuuri.” He growls with the heavy lust sinking into his hips. He lines up the head, not quite pushing in yet. Victor is ready to fuck him, but he won't until he hears it. 

“I-I want you, Victor.” Yuuri keens, arching his back to take everything. “Put it in me!”

Victor pushes forward, the head of his cock sliding through the pressure and not stopping until it’s buried deep inside Yuuri. Stilling once inside, they're both left shaking. 

“There we go,” Victor groans, bending over Yuuri’s back. “Good boy, Yuuri.”

Pressing his nose into Yuuri’s ear, his obscene praises send something coursing through their veins, thick and hot. He can feel labored breathing and swallowed moans through Yuuri’s back. If they don’t start moving, they’ll burn up right there. 

Victor slowly drags his cock out, watching as it reappears from Yuuri's greedy hole. Seeing the sheen of lube on his wet cock make his balls draw up, fighting an accidental near-orgasm. Such a torturously slow pace won’t last for long, as he feels Yuuri loosening around him. The shared sensation builds in them both, like they’re on the edge of being drowned in each other’s bodies. 

Yuuri loudly keens as the tip slips out. Victor shivers at the difference in temperature, wanting to be buried in that heat again.  

“Victor…” Yuuri looks at him over his shoulder, oozing need. “Fuck me, Victor.”

That breaks one last thread in Victor, and with a snap of his hips, he pushes it all back into Yuuri. 

“AH!” 

“Fuck!”

Both crying out, Victor doesn’t stop. He spreads handfuls of Yuuri's cheeks as far as they’ll go, slapping his hips into Yuuri’s ass again and again. It has Yuuri gripping the edge of the tub, breathlessly egging him on. 

“Victor! Ah! Pl-please!” Yuuri mindlessly rolls his hips back, reaching for more of Victor’s cock to fill him up. 

The mess between them leaks and smears, squelching crudely with each of their movements. Yuuri takes Victor so well, making such pretty noises for him. His cries echo off of the bathroom walls, driving Victor closer to an end. 

“Victor...c-come inside me.”

_ Yuuri! _

Pace staggering, Victor grabs Yuuri’s hips as an anchor. He drives his own hips forward, bracing as his body releases. Surging up from his hips in a frenzy, the orgasm takes his breath away. He throws his head back, voicing breaking as he spills into Yuuri. The hot mix of come dribbles as he makes a last few pumps, milking himself into Yuuri's hole. Victor can feel Yuuri’s insides quivering as he shoots into the tub, reaching his own climax squeezing the last drop from Victor's dick. Victor can feel their pulses racing from where they’re connected and it makes him laugh as he hugs Yuuri’s back a bit longer. Staying together for just a moment, he can feel as Yuuri eases himself back down from the high, pulse slowing.

After some minutes, Victor very carefully pulls out of Yuuri. Stepping out of the bath, he holds up a fluffy towel for Yuuri, who snuggles into it. They rub down each other’s bodies, feeling stiffness in their knees from fucking on a hard surface. Yuuri grabs their rings from the counter, slipping them back on each other. The gesture is still so new, it feels sacred. Victor bows his head, softly kissing Yuuri’s lips. 

“Wow.”

Yuuri laughs at his fiancé, whispering his catchphrase praise on his lips. Victor shuts him up with a kiss before he gives any other commentary on christening another part of their home. 

“But Yuuri…” Victor wants a little more from him. 

“Hm?”

“Is it still in you?”

“...i-is what still in me?” Yuuri looks like he suspects what Victor’s asking, but doesn’t want to answer that. Even though he was so into it moments ago. 

“My cu—”

“Ah!” Yuuri shouts and covers Victor’s mouth with his hands. “ Yes, yes! You don’t have to say it.”

“Good.” Victor grins and hums, leading Yuuri by the hand into the bedroom. “I’m not through with you yet.”

The daylight pours in through the windows behind the bed, adding a welcoming touch to the covers they’re about to fall into. Victor’s hand slips over Yuuri’s shoulders, pushing the towel away. It drops, abandoned on the floor. He tilts Yuuri’s chin up, touching their lips together with reverence. Whispering a prayer between them, only they two share its intimacy. 

They slowly sink onto the mattress, mouths refusing to part. Yuuri only breaks their kiss to gasp for a breath at Victor fingering his thickening cock. It's not so much a tease as it is a promise from Victor that Yuuri will feel nothing but pleasure at his hands. 

That touch is something Yuuri is addicted to and knows well, the rippling waves of pleasure rolling through his body. As Yuuri’s maneuvered onto his hands and knees, Victor mouths down his spine, nipping at a cheek. The room is silent except for their shallow huffs and hands running over heated skin. Feeling the flesh in his grasp give and mold under the pressure makes Victor want to taste it. Bowing his head, he drags his flattened tongue over Yuuri’s cheek before sucking on it. It’s so pliant in his mouth, it reminds him of something he once ate in Hasetsu.  

"I've eaten this before." Victor teases against the marked up cheek. 

“I… would think that much is o-obvious.” Yuuri chirps with sarcasm. Though correct, he misunderstands.  

Sucking and popping off, Victor leaves a faint purple mark, the reasoning for Yuuri’s squirming and keens. Victor sees how good he’s feeling, intending to overwhelm him even more. 

“You remind me of mochi.”

 Yuuri blinks back at him, cheeks flushed. “W-what?”

“You’re so soft and sweet in my mouth, I want to bite you harder. I want to eat you up,  _ Yuuri _ .”

Victor licks the mark he made moments ago, moving in to make another and another. The bruised skin in his mouth grows warmer, melting on his tongue like a sweet rice cake. His little mochi is flushing pink. 

“ _ A-ah! Victor! _ ” 

Victor molds Yuuri, coaxing his hips up and pressing his chest against the bed. With his ass jutted upward, it’s fully accessible to Victor to lavish with more of his lustful gestures. The little pucker begs and twitches as Victor manhandles Yuuri and gropes at his cheeks. Yuuri whimpers at Victor’s hot breath huffing across his sensitive skin. He’s on full display and at the mercy of his fiancé’s merciless teases.  

Victor, thumbing at the opening, can see the subtle sheen of spent left behind in Yuuri. Pushing in the tip, he swirls it around the rim, feeling the heated slickness inside. Yuuri hiccups, a whine breaking over his lips. 

“Hm, so dirty, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri’s hips sway at Victor as he muffles his broken moan into the bed covers. Victor is happy to give him what he wants. 

“Did you hold all of it inside of you like a good boy?” 

Victor presses his lips to Yuuri’s tailbone, nipping at the skin. Dipping his thumb in once more, coating it in his own cum waiting inside of Yuuri. Thick and hot, he trails it from the pool in Yuuri’s hole down over his balls and cock. Teasing his fingertip at the tip, Victor prods and presses his own cum into Yuuri’s slit. The moans it rips from him are delicious. 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you, Yuuri?” 

Victor waits patiently for a response, finally watching as Yuuri nods enthusiastically. His back flushes deeper; Victor loves all of his reactions. He wants to devour him. 

“You want me to shove my tongue deep into your dirty little hole?”

“ _ Please! _ Victor. I want yo— Ah!”

Yuuri’s toes curl in anticipation, tangling in the covers as he succumbs to the rush of pleasure.  He shifts under Victor, rubbing his own nipples against the bed.  _ Yuuri’s being so sensitive today.  _

Victor’s hands slide over Yuuri’s hips and ass, giving them a hard squeeze before he soothes the groped flesh. He pushes back at Yuuri’s thighs, repositioning his fiancé so he's completely exposed to Victor. It’s a beautiful sight: Yuuri, bent in half on their bed, spread wide open. Yuuri on his knees, hands fisting in the sheets, his pucker spasming and ass swaying, invites Victor in. Yuuri cranes his neck to look back, a shameless look reddening his whole face, eyes shining with brimming tears and unrestrained want. With legs splayed and ass beckoning, Yuuri quietly chokes out, “Victor,  _ please _ .”

Victor hungrily runs his hands up those chewable mochi thighs, groping Yuuri’s soft asscheeks. Teasing once more, his lips detour to the space between Yuuri’s hole and his balls, nipping at the sensitive skin. He watches as the sensitive hole spasms at all the attention the surrounding skin is getting. Finally feeling the touch of Victor fleetingly dipping his thumb in to pull at the ring of muscle, Yuuri keens. Cum threatens to dribble out with all of the attention his naughty hole is getting. Yuuri shivers in Victor's hands. Glistening from sweat, he pushes back into Victor’s grip. Yuuri’s patience disappears as he shamelessly begs and moans, desperate for Victor. He aches to enter Yuuri, wanting to fill his insides, to eat him out completely. 

“You’ve been so good, Yuuri.” Victor kisses the demanding pucker. 

Victor rewards him, pressing his lips hard to the quivering hole, peek of tongue tasting the mess inside. Placing an open-mouthed kiss there and licking a stripe up between his cheeks. Victor spreads Yuuri apart as far as he can and licks into the hole, feeling it fluctuate between loosening and tightening. He shoves his tongue in, bumping his chin to Yuuri’s cheeks. The cum squishes around his tongue as he laps at the softness melting around him. 

The shuddering grip around Victor’s tongue synchronizes with Yuuri’s shaky breaths and lusty vocalizations. Yuuri’s hips roll and rut back onto Victor’s face, housing the grunts and sultry groans falling from Victor’s lips. Victor thrusts his tongue in hard, the obscenely wet sounds, pants, and grunts drowning their senses. Coming up for air, he catches some of the leaking cum on his tongue. 

“You’re so wet Yuuri, full of my cum.”

Yuuri’s voice breaks, a raw whine ripping its way out, but dying as it’s muffled by the bed covers. Victor wipes his chin on the back of his hand, looking pretty proud of himself. 

Victor wraps a steadying arm under one of Yuuri’s thighs, gripping if only to limit his frenetic movements. He milks his own cock of leaking precum and adds it to the mess. Yuuri squirms, but can’t move far, anchored to the spot by Victor’s arm. The slick mess running from him drives Victor back in. He fucks Yuuri with his tongue only, an absolute mess running down over his chin. Victor feels the quivering walls around his tongue, squeezing more of the fluids into his mouth. He lets them dribble out onto Yuuri, both of them growing messier as his leaking cock rubs against the backs of Yuuri’s thighs. It’s not quite enough yet for Victor, as his tongue slips from the greedy hole. 

Yuuri struggles to breathe, voice humming with confusion over the pause. Victor shifts, hooking his arms under the joints of Yuuri’s hips and hoists his backside off of the bed. Victor has easy access to bury his face in Yuuri, mouth already salivating for what’s about to come. 

“Victor, wha—?” His voice breaks with surprise. 

“Just a small readjustment”, Victor reassures. 

Knees lifted off of the bed and ass in the air, Yuuri’s blushing face grows hotter. He’s completely exposed and pressed flat against Victor’s chest. Yuuri groans, unable to resist. Even though it’s a vulnerable position to be in, he pushes himself into Victor. Clearly, he doesn’t object entirely.  

Victor maneuvers his grip, reaching to pull the cheeks apart. Yuuri’s hole is an angry pink from being teased, but much looser than before. Victor's thumbs rub into the skin, eliciting whimpers from Yuuri. Playing with the pucker, stretching and gently tugging it, Victor kisses around the rim, nipping at the flesh of his cheeks. Yuuri groans at the delay, wanting a release now. His impatience is charming. 

Hot breaths panting over the hole, Victor closes the the space between them. His tongue pushes in, slipping past any momentary tightness and into a sopping mess Pulling out, he licks at the ring, catching and stretching it on the tip of his stiffened tongue. Sliding back in quickly, his tongue fills Yuuri up. Swirling and curling his tongue, Victor feels the silky walls quivering. He can taste the remnants of his come and lube inside Yuuri’s body, threatening to overflow. His own cock leaks down his front, undeniably turned on. He own need for relief is getting desperate, but taking it would mean he couldn't eat his katsudon anymore. 

 Gasping and whining, Yuuri buries his face in his arm. His hole is squeezing and tightening quickly around Victor’s tongue. With his orgasm building, Victor moans into Yuuri’s ass, drool slipping over his lips and onto the edges of the hole. Lube and cum start to overflow onto his tongue as everything in him trembles. Cheeks flush to Yuuri’s and chin buried in his balls, Victor feels disgustingly good. 

“V-Victor...Mm! Ah! Vi…” Yuuri shivers and tenses, shooting streaks of cum down Victor’s stomach and thighs. 

Yuuri’s orgasm hits fast, ripping through them both. Victor keeps his tongue pressed into Yuuri’s ass, happily swallowing fat droplets of his own cum oozing onto his tongue. He feels incredibly close, shuddering as a fleeting wave of pleasure passes over him. It’s Yuuri that keeps Victor's focus away from his own body, though. He dissolves in Victor’s hands, sniffing and trembling.  _ He’s overwhelmed.   _

Carefully, Victor lays Yuuri back down on the bed, holding him close to him until his shaking stops. His eyes slip shut momentarily, nose burying into Victor’s chest. Yuuri’s breathing slowly returns to normal as Victor pets small soothing circles into his back. 

“Re-really...good.” Yuuri yawns around his words. 

“Yes?”

“Mm. Yes.” 

“Too hot though.” Vague, but Victor works with it. 

“Hm, Yuuri I can’t change how hot I am.”

Yuuri slaps him in the chest. Victor deserves that. 

Turning away from Victor, Yuuri seeks the cool of the sheets. Victor leaves him briefly, getting a cloth and crushed ice. Cleaning up Yuuri and the bed, they rest in fresh sheets, feeding each other ice. 

“I’ll make sure you come next time.” Yuuri quietly promises through his crunching. 

Victor hums, plucking Yuuri’s hand up from its resting place on his tummy. Lacing their fingers, he holds them up admiring the pair glimmering in the sunshine. They’ve promised their lives and futures in these rings. Victor holds the joined hands up to his lips, kissing the touching rings on their fingers. 

“We have all the time in the world, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎ It's done!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider sharing and I look forward to your comments.  
> [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush)  
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
>  _Thanks to beta[@psiten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten)._

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! ₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎  
> You all know what's coming in chapter 2 (other than Yuuri). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. ;u;  
> [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush)  
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
>  _Thanks to c1.revision beta[@zopocalypse](https://twitter.com/zopocalypse)._  
>  _Thanks to c.2 beta[@psiten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten)._


End file.
